Lucases return
by lolabug
Summary: Has Lucas finally returned to recapture Biancas love? Is he just a figment of her imagination? Find out. R&R please this is only my second story!
1. Chapter 1

I looked out the window as mom lectured us on the revolutionary war. Then I saw a flash of bronze on the grounds. It was Lucas. I wanted to scream but he shushed me. Meet me at our place he mouthed. Ok I mouthed back. I was jittery in my seat for the rest of class. I needed to see him again. I missed him so much. I thought about him everyday. As I was caught up in my thoughts about Lucas I didn't notice when Mom said "Class dismissed.".

"Uh Bianca You can leave now." She said.

"What? Oh yeah ok." I gathered my book and left class. I ran to my room not caring about the clatter of my shoes. When I got there I pulled off my shoes. Everyone was at lunch. I snuck my way through the corridors as quietly as possible. When I finally reached the storeroom at the north corridor my heart was racing. I opened the door as quietly as possible. "Lucas are you here?" I asked the dark. There was a beam of light suddenly. It was him.


	2. Chapter 3

**There was Lucas holding a flashlight. My heart lept at the sight of him. I threw myself into his arms and he dropped the flashlight. "I guess your happy to see me huh?" I could hear the smile in his voice. "Just a little bit." I replied. He kissed me. His lips were warm and tender. "God I missed you so much Bianca." **

"**I think I missed you more." I replied. I looked into his eyes. I missed him so much. He looked at me and his eyes got tender. He kissed me again. It intensified. His touch left my skin simmering. He layed a blanket from his pack down on the floor. He layed me down on top of it. **


	3. Over

Lucas began kissing lightly up and down my neck. They were light little butterfly kisses. He slid his hands under my shirt and felt his warm hands on my spine. He unbuttoned my shirt. I pulled off his black button down shirt to reveal his black wife beater. Lucas began kissing me again. I propped myself up on my elbows and looked at him. Then I spotted his black cross tattoo. "Lucas wait." I spoke.

"What is it Bianca?" He asked.

"Are you sure you want to do this? I might lose control and make you a vampire. God knows how much you hate vampires." I said in a sour tone. What would be so horrible about being with me forever?

"Bianca I don't hate all vampires. I love you."

"I can't do this anymore Lucas. I'm done."

"What? Why?"

Tears started rolling down my cheeks. They burned my cheeks.

" You don't want to become a vampire. I get that that's how you were raised. But every time were together I feel like the only way you can stand to be with me is to forget that I'm a vampire. And what would be so horrible about being with me forever?" I spoke.

"Bianca It wouldn't be horrible to be with you forever I just don't want to become a vampire. I was taught that vampires were evil creatures that needed to be killed. I love you but I hate them."

"Well Lucas I am one of them." Then I got up pulled my shirt on and went back to my room.


	4. Chapter 4

**I thought about Lucas. I wish that he would love me as I am. I doodled in my notebook during history. Mom would let me see her lesson plan later. Balthazar looked at me. He tossed a small triangle at me. It landed on my desk and I unfolded it. In his elegant cursive script it read. **

_**Whats wrong? **_

**I removed my pencil from my notebook and placed in on the sheet. **_**Nothing**_**, **

**I put. I re-folded it and tossed it back to him. He scribbled something down and tossed it back.**

_**Your aren't listening and you aren't smiling. There is something wrong. **_

**I grimaced. Balthazar knew me too well sometimes. I put down one word. **

_**Lucas **_

**I tossed it back to him once more. **

_**B I know you love him and all but don't you think you a little too good for the whole forbidden fruit thing? I mean come on you read Twilight I know you did. The only reason that worked out was because Bella was willing to be with him. Besides I always liked Jacob better. **__**J **_

**I finished reading and laughed. Balthazar always knew how to make me feel better when I was down. He was my Jacob. Maybe I would have to find out how the story goes if Bella would have chose Jacob. **

**A/N: I don't really know if I am going to continue this story. PM me your opinions on wether or not I should continue. **

**Love until later, **

**Lolabug **


	5. The End

A/N: I like this story and all but I don't think I can continue it for very much longer. I feel kind of like I've grown out of it. So I guess I'll just finish it here and you can all focus on my other stories.

My parents and I were staying at the school over winter break. Lucas figured he could come and visit me at that time. Balthazar stayed behind when he heard my plans. I had been thinking long and hard about the both of them. Lucas had my heart but it felt like Balthazar was beginning to take it away piece by piece. Finally I figured out what to do. I left Lucas a message on a desk in the observatory where he told me he would be staying. I taped another note on the door of Balthazar's room.

Two Hours Later

Lucas entered my room first. Balthazar entered shortly after. They each took a chair one from my desk and the other from my roommates. I looked Lucas in the eye first.

"I can't change for you. I wouldn't even if I could. But I can't if you don't like me the way I am then we are over. If you can't deal with this were done." His shoulders slumped. Lucas was sad but I knew he would move on. Lord knows I would have 1,000 plus years too.

I turned to Balthazar. "You are sweet and cute and smart and funny, but I need a chance to be by myself before I can have the chance to be with someone else. So I guess I'll call you." I grinned and he gave me a quick short kiss before leaving my room. Suddenly I felt like a thousand pound weight had been lifted off me.

A/N: Hey. I hope you liked it but the thing is I wanted to end it and I figured this was good. Read some of my other stuff will you.

Love,

Lolabug


End file.
